Here Comes Your Man (1)
The 1st episode of Season 6. Summary The new school year has started and Sean is back in town. Peter and Emma seem to be happy that is until Sean returns to Degrassi. Peter is having mixed emotions with not knowing what is happening with him and Emma and also dealing with becoming the new person in the street scene. Meanwhile Marco is overwhelmed with moving in with Dylan and throwing Paige a going away party. Main Plot Sean's back in town and haunting the local street racing scene. When Emma finds him, even Peter's new wheels might not be powerful enough to pull her away.Sean reaches out to Peter in order to accept the fact that he is now dating Emma. Peter gets caught up in a street race with Jay and Sean. When he police come one afternoon and see Peter racing Jay, Sean and Emma run to Sean's car after they see the police arrive. Pulling of the road, Sean tells Emma that he is "bad news" and that he is making trouble for her. Emma insists that he is not trouble, and they look into each other's eyes and start to kiss. Emma's cell phone rings, which momentarily interrupts the kiss. The camera reveals that Peter is the caller. Emma looks at the phone, sees that it is Peter, but looks at Sean again and continues to kiss him. Subplot Marco and Dylan find an apartment, but Marco is overwhelmed when he has to juggle keeping his relationship with Dylan a secret from his father, finding roommates, choosing university courses with Ellie, and throwing Paige a going away party all at the same time. Quotes *(Paige to herself): "Okay, I know Marco likes four sugars, and Ellie takes her coffee black, like her soul." *Sean: "Emma!" Emma: "Sean? What are you doing here?" Sean: "I moved back. I'm with Jay now." Jay: Easy, Brokeback Mountain. He means he's sleeping on my couch." *Jimmy: "Looking fine, Ms. Kerwin." Ashley: "Well, someone's gotta make up for Spinner." *Manny: "I'm going to go say hi to Sean's biceps.." *Manny: "Sean Cameron, bench press has been so, so good to you." *Emma: "Nothing. I'm all about fun. I love fun. In fact, if fun were people, I would be China." *Manny: "You know what's not fair? Me and Peter going through hell last year with you, and you finally being better.. And then WHAMO! You step right into the Sean Cameron man-trap." Production Notes Series Continuity *Peter mentioned to Emma in Tell It To My Heart that his father, Troy Stone, was a car saleman. Troy gives Peter a car off of his lot for his 17th birthday. *Sean, who hasn't been seen since Back in Black after moving to Wasaga Beach, returns to attend Degrassi. *After being accepted into Banting University in High Fidelity (1), Marco throws Paige a going away party. *Manny mentions to Emma how her and Peter went through hell last year, during the time when Emma developed anorexia and bulimia and her recovery from it. *Darcy tries to confront Paige about having sex with Spinner in High Fidelity (2), but Paige quickly writes her off. *Emma reveals to Sean that she developed anorexia last year in Our Lips Are Sealed, but is working on it day by day. *Marco mentions that Craig is off in Vancouver, as he left in Together Forever to record a solo album. Trivia *Shenae Grimes has been added to the opening. Daniel Clark has also been re-added. Also Andrea Lewis, Jake Epstein, Jake Goldsbie, Pat Mastroianni, and Stacie Mistysyn have been removed. Jake Goldsbie is still appearing on the show regularly however, and is credited in the scene after the opening credits. *The theme song has been remixed. It's still performed by Jakelope, but it has been stripped of vocals. *First storyline Involving Street Racing ever in Degrassi history. *First subplot about the original college life. *It's Peter's 17th party at the beginning of this episode however, his actual Birthday is two days after it. *At the beginning of the episode when Peter is driving down the highway with Emma, she takes a picture of him with her phone, however this is not the first time she's taken a picture of him she also did in the episode, Tell It To My Heart. *In this episode, Sean finds out that Emma had anorexia last year (In Season five). *In this episode, we find out that Emma knits, which helps her deal with her anorexia. *This is the first time that American Viewers get to see an episode before Canadian viewers. *This episode marks the beginning of Spinner and Darcy's third relationship. *The members of Downtown Sasquatch, minus Craig and featuring Ashley, perform at Paige's going away party. *This two part episode is named after the song Here Comes Your Man by the Pixies. Links= Links *Watch Here Comes Your Man (1) |-| Gallery= Gallery ImagesCAMXQ64W.jpg 456456.PNG 6576.PNG 765.PNG 5754.PNG 56757.PNG 6465.PNG ImagesCAQ4UVQN.jpg 5764.PNG 756.PNG 5674.PNG 766.PNG 56747.PNG 9767.PNG 567477.PNG 5646.PNG 87686.PNG 4564.PNG ImagesCAUO53OL.jpg Season-6-degrassi-911434 535 330.jpg Season-6-degrassi-911423 535 330.jpg Season-6-degrassi-911432 535 330.jpg 7898.PNG 7668.PNG Season-6-degrassi-911436 535 330.jpg 5665.PNG 677.PNG 7866.PNG 8797.PNG 7876.PNG 45647.PNG 675y7.PNG 65676.PNG 56778.PNG 76866.PNG 7657.PNG 76864.PNG Herecomesyourman.jpg 768.PNG 89789.PNG 887.PNG 7665.PNG 766845.PNG 5657.PNG 87768.PNG 6453.PNG 7567.PNG 56423.PNG 76643.PNG 7864.PNG 56753.PNG 343.PNG 4564er.PNG 899.PNG 5643.PNG sc1.PNG sc2.PNG sc3.PNG sc4.PNG sc5.PNG ﻿ Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season Premiere Category:Season 6 Episodes